Super Seniors
by Lixz-Axel-Me
Summary: Max is back with the whole gang, plus one? lots of twists and turns, and max-fang moments i know you've all been waiting for. Hope you like, please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Max ride fanfiction:

Max ride fanfiction:

Part I: 7 heads better than 6?:

And you thought they graduated.:

You ever get the feeling that your surrounded by this years contestants for the Darwin Awards? That's pretty much how I felt in this miserable excuse for a home. Which is saying something, considering my jailers were the worlds top scientists, even if they were evil. Theses were the smart ones, smart enough to foresee the "bird kid tragedy", smart enough to escape with one of the school's most prized creations. But still so gullible, fooled by there own creation. Not that I should be complaining, their gullibility would be their demise, it was all a part of the plan.

_That's right Mac, stay focused on the plan._

Do the rest of you have a voice in your head, or is it just me? Dose it pop in at the most annoying times?

Duh, I'm focusing on the plan! What else is there to do in this cell!

I thought at it angrily, I mean really did everyone underestimate me? Even the voice that lived in my head! Honestly! If this plan went accordingly I could get out of here, actually escape. Like I would get distracted from that! And now it could really work, now that mom was dead. I know heartless, right? But you tend to get over things like that when she tries to eliminate the planet. Wired, huh? And this final brake through was due to Max. Thanks to her I was getting out, and possibly, just maybe, join up with the flock. That's is if they'll even speak to me after the plan. I wonder how dear Max will take to having an _older_ twin sister.

Yes you've been hearing me correctly, calm down, well I can see how it would be hard to calm down with the existence of the school and all, but everything will be explained… eventually.

For now I just press the headphones down harder on my ears, letting the beat fill me, the bass rock through my body, sometimes it would drowned out the screams, and all the images they conjured up.


	2. Chapter 2

North west ho

Capt 2:

North west ho!:

"Tell me again why we're sleeping in trees and headed towards the good old rainy north west?" Fang quipped sarcastically. Why was it that my best friend had the ability to get under my skin like no other? I was about to call back with some witty phrase when he continued.

"Oh, yeah cause a little voice in your head told us to!" He finished, using his thumb and forefinger to squeeze the rainwater out of his bangs. I tried unsuccessfully to blow the wet strands of my hair from my face before responding.

"Nope I lied," I whispered so as not to wake the younger ones, but trying to imply that I was actually telling the truth about lying. "I did it to get you as far away from cute blonde scientists as possible." He gave me a twitch of a mischievous smile.

"That's okay, I've been e-mailing a red head up here." Okay that was low, he knew exactly how that little comment would affect me. I cringed as images of that bimbo pressed up against Fang filled my head. But Fang smiled down at me from his lounged position on the branch above mine, and I decided to let it go for now.

"Not that I care." I whispered back, sticking my tongue out, and commenced trying to find a soft spot in the bark but was unsuccessful. Man we were getting soft, maybe I should sleep on the floor every other night to keep in shape. That's the problem with luxuries like beds, well for mutant bird kids at least. Sighing I fell into a trance that could be loosely describe as sleep, leaving first watch to Fang. All night though, through my watch and my dreams, the voice's last words kept scrolling through my mind.

_Your family needs you._


	3. Chapter 3

Capt 3:

Capt 3:

"Mac you're wanted in lab c5" The white coat clad intruder to my space beckoned. I sighed turning the volume on my I-pod down, and winced as a distant wail made its way to my ears.

"Training again?" I asked, of course I already knew exactly what they wanted me for, but we couldn't have them becoming suspicious now could we? She simply nodded and left mumbling to herself and staring at some figures on her ever-present clipboard. Maybe I wasn't the only one going stir crazy cooped up underground. I took my time getting to the lab, I had to do what they said but I didn't have to make it any easier on them. As I strolled through the endless halls I kept my head down and the music up, I'd learned a long time ago that looking was even worse than hearing. I had to keep telling myself that it would all be over soon, Max would save the day, I mean that's what she does right?

When I finally reached the destined lab _she_ was there waiting for me.

"Okay Mac," She greeted handing me the goggles. They were pretty neat thingamajigs, form fitting to whoever put them on, and staying on with out any straps, you could barley tell they were there. She continued as I put them on. "because of experiments 11-5 continually exceeding our standards, we've upgraded the simulation to approximately 5 times their original assumed ability."

"Whatever," I sighed. "can we just get this over with?" She pressed on of the innumerable buttons on the console she sat at facing the two-way mirror I would soon be on the other side of, and the doors whooshed opened. Literally whooshed, I know, what a cliché. This room always reminded me of a recording studio, and I wondered vaguely if I would ever be able to enter one in the 'real world'. I stopped half way through the doors and turned back, placing my hand on the closing door and it retreated just like an elevator.

"I do get to go top side when I beat this level, right?" I asked forcefully. She sighed, obviously disappointed I remembered to ask.

"I assume." I smiled to myself, every victory against them, no matter how small, was worth it. I began to reenter the room of doom when she called me back.

"Mac, do you think you could…" She started, scowling disapprovingly at my monstrous headphones. I glared at her challengingly, one eyebrow raised, daring her to bring up this ancient disagreement. But she just sighed and waved me in. Smart girl, she'd learned, they all had, that I would do just about anything for them and corporate through all their antagonizing tests as long as no one came between my music and me. I taped my foot acting annoyed as the simulation booted up, as if I had a schedule to keep! Then six beings strode out of a door on one side of the gymnasium-sized room, I smiled and turned up the volume, nodding to the beat. Then they suddenly split up covering me on all sides, I closed my eyes and let the beat flow through me. They began to close in, getting faster the longer I held still. Then at the last moment I jumped straight up, at least 25 feet and shooting my wings out. I could see their deep purple tips out of the corners of my eyes and felt the rush I always did when flying, no matter how dire the situation. I momentarily saw the fo-Iggy almost crash into the fo-Gazzy, before Nudge caught him. But both Fang and Max were on me. I spun I mid air like a cork screw, kicking out, keeping the beat, and managed to catch Max in the side, but Fang caught my foot before I could get him, the fury in his animtronic eyes looked real, every thing about them looked real. He tried to fling me back, but as he did I flipped getting a solid connection with his chin with my other foot. Max was right there along with Nudge, two fists about to connect with my face. I dropped, my feet jamming into Gazzy's thin shoulders. I'm sorry, I thought, I'm so sorry. I jumped off of Gazzy's temporarily crumpled form and flew as fast as I could to the far corner, dodging bird kids on my way. I wrapped my wings around myself for what I knew was coming, like super man's cape, I thought absently. The explosion was huge, bigger than any they had ever aloud in the simulation room before. A piece of shrapnel grazed my leg where it had been exposed, burning like fire and making my vision flash a moment. That's what you get for braking Gazzy's back, I thought at myself, mess with Gazzy and you have to play with Iggy's toys. I shot up, not turning my face away from the corner until I reached the ceiling. Angel was right there, smiling sweetly at me. God no, I thought, she was always the hardest one. I felt her start to edge into my mind. I clenched my fists and paid attention only to the beat, the constant thumping blocking her out for the short amount of time I needed. I shot my leg out catching Angel just like I had Fang, only having a much more profound effect. I squeezed the tears back as I watched her frame tumble back. Then before I could even think about it, I caught up to her and grabbing her legs threw her as hard as I could in to the wall where there was an explosion of sparks. Max's eyes were ablaze, she raged at me screaming, as Fang came in from the other direction. I started spinning as fast as I could and they were momentarily stumped as to where to land a punch. Fang finally just reached in grabbing my arm and yanking it practically out of it's socket. But I went with the force grabbing the arm holding mine, and thew him over my head in mid air. He crashed into the wall, but I knew he would be back. I grabbed Max's punch and twisted hard, she didn't even shriek but the arm did fall limp to her side. She didn't pay it any attention, and started in at me with a roundhouse. I dropped only to be met by Nudge and Iggy. I shot my wings out knocking Nudge's breath away, but missing Iggy. He threw some extremely accurate punches, and I wondered if he could here my music. I got in an upper cut and chopped the back of his neck, slamming my hands over his ears as he was already starting to fall. Nudge was back but I caught her wing and flung her into Fang who had been coming at me from behind. But then Max got me with the vary same move I had pulled on Gazzy. My eyes bulged in shock, how long had it been sense they had been able to land a punch? I crashed into the ground, blocking out the pain I knew was coming. I was on my feet and she was there standing before me tears streaming down her face, some of her hair caked in blood, her clothes torn, breathing raggedly, and her fists clenched away from her sides. It was one of the scariest things I've ever seen.

"I'll kill you." She breathed scowling fiercer than ever. But we were on the ground now, and she had no idea. I'm sorry Max, you'll never know how sorry I am. She charged at me and I dipped avoiding her all together. She twisted coming again and I started in, focusing wholly on the music. It's amazing how easily dance moves can be turned evil. So I twisted and turned and jumped and slowly brought my sister to the ground. Landing blow after blow, only being able to do so if I turned off my brain and moved in time to the beat.

"How could you?" Max whispered, finally falling to her knees. I closed my eyes to keep the tears back knowing I could never show any weakness, they'd just make me do this over and over again, and I couldn't take that. With my whole being I willed myself to do the unspeakable, and landed the final punch.

Terminated, flashed in large red letters in front of my face, and I ripped the goggles from my face. Instantly the wound on my leg vanished along with all the pain. The door whooshed open again. All the scientists in standing in the control room were silent a moment. Then she spoke.

"Wow Mac, you did good, you've exceeded all our expectations." I must have been pretty good since that was the most praise I'd ever gotten from her. Yeah, praise for killing the closest thing you've ever had to a family, I reminded myself.

_Don't let it show._

The voice reminded me. Yeah, easy for you to say, I thought.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go up top now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:

Chap 4:

"Max, Max!" Fang whispered urgently, shaking my shoulders to wake me. I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Man I really was going soft. Note to self: when we get home install tree-bed in house and alarm clock that will wake me up at various times of the night

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Look." He said simply, that's our Fang! I gazed at the screen of his brand new laptop. There were images scrolling across it, the images themselves were new, but their manner of appearance was all too familiar. I was wide-awake now, Fang and I locked eyes, and then we both turned our gaze to where angry pink scars lined my arm.

"It's gone," I said more to myself than anyone else, "she took it out." We looked back to the screen. There was a field with cows, then a graveyard, then a front yard full of boats, it zoomed in on the address, and then the images started going so fast we couldn't make out a thing.

"Have you been having any of those dreams lately?" Fang asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No dreams, no headaches, no nothing." We turned to the rest of our flock, sleeping peacefully.

"dya' think…" Fang started.

"I don't even wanna think about it." But of course I was, and now that it was my watch I was going to have a hard time thinking about any thing else. Could one of the others have a chip? I looked at my baby, sleeping soundly snuggled with total and a vary sad looking teddy bear. She was the last to be alone in the clutches of the school besides me, could they have given one to her then. Ha, given, as if any of us had a choice in the matter, as if they actually cared about us. But that's all behind us now. I reminded myself. I still couldn't believe it, when you've been fighting for you life as long as we have you tend to be a little obsessive. I still found myself checking every room we entered for escape routs, doing manual 360 sweeps, judging a persons probability of morphing into a killing machine, you know, you average hunted mutant bird kid habits. I probably won't ever be able to stop, just another gift from my parents! I blocked this all out for now though, and entered the Zen-like state of being on watch.

The next morning was just like the so many others we had had while on the run. I guess we still were now, from the people, stupid freedom of the press.

"Get up!" I demanded, giving a few members of my flock the boot and ignoring the occasional adjective thrown at my back. Then it was a quick breakfast of about 5 protein bars each and we were off. I was surprised that the flock wasn't ticked at me. Leaving a warm bed and all the comforts they had so longed for before all at the whim of the voice that continually made me question my own sanity. All though we were all going a little stir crazy, talk show after talk show, after that last speech I thought that would be the end, that people would get the point, but nooo, and all those managers that insisted we do this and fly there all for the sake of our 'image'. I never could understand why we couldn't hold on to a manager, course it may have had something to do with Fang and I continually firing them before they could quit. I know, I know but, they really got on my nerves!

_Don't worry Max we didn't like them either. _I took me a second to realize Angel hadn't voiced this last comment. _Non of them really liked us anyway, and like any one could replace you._

_Thanks sweetie. _I thought back, it was kinda cool having a telepathic tot.

"Where exactly are we supposed to be heading?" Fang called from above me.

"Due north of here"

"You sure?" I rolled my eyes, then realizing he couldn't see it replied.

"Yes I'm sure!" Hoping he could hear the sarcasm in my voice over the wind. I watched as the miles whizzed past below us, every thing was green here, but not the soft-meadows green, more like the poky-thorny-wet-evergreen green, but it was still beautiful.

"Max what's that up there?" called Nudge indicating the city looming a head of us that had escaped my notice. Dang, I was going to have to start paying more attention.

"uhh." I provided helpfully.

_Portland. _The voice filled in for me, why thank you. Hey if it was going to stick around in my head I might as well start trying to get along with it.

"Portland" I answered and started preparing myself for the argument that would undoubtedly ensue, and that I would probably lose.

"Maaaaax?" Gazzy looked at me with pleading eyes, joined in by Nudge and Angle, Iggy probably would if he could, but total filled in for him nicely. I tried closing my eyes but it was to late, 4 pairs of Bambi eyes had me in a chokehold. I looked to Fang pleadingly, but he just shrugged his shoulders as much as one can while still air borne and looked as if he was trying to stifle a laugh. How many times had this happened to be before? Fang was so dead as soon as the young still slightly impressionable ones were asleep tonight, but I was kind of tired of being the bad guy.

"Okay." I sighed, trying to ignore the screams of joy as the voices warning embedded itself in my cranium.

_Every second counts. _Tell me about it.

Portland was pretty cool, they had some neat street performers, and this cool huge fountain that had several pumps in the center that were surrounded by about 25 others aimed towards the middle that non of us could resist even though it was already raining. We checked out the marina and Gazzy declared he wanted to captain a tugboat when he grew up. We ate at a Lebanese restaurant with live music, some jazzy stuff that I liked. Have you ever seen someone play a twelve-string guitar? With their palm? It was a pretty good day no major mishaps, except for Iggy casually breaking the hand of someone stupid enough to try to pick his pocket. We found a unoccupied float hose with an open window to spend the night in. I liked the feeling of being detached, nothing really holding you down. I was enjoying the view out the window when Fang came up behind me. The sunset was reflecting beautifully over the Columbia River. We stood there in silence for awhile taking it in before I broke the silence.

"you see that orange radioactiveish glowing thing?" I asked pointing to the town straight across the river. Fang nodded, he was so close behind me I could feel it.

"That's where we're going in the morning." I finished and strode straight across the room and lay next to Angle as fast as my long mutant legs would take me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5:

Chap 5:

I was currently sulking back in my prison having been denied the right to go up top, because of an allusioned Attitude problem insert air quotes here. But if I was a good girl and took my pills tonight I could go up first thing in the morning! That situation had been taken care of though, while passing some poor bloke's computer on the way to my cell I brushed my fingers casually across it sending one heck of a virus straight to HER computer. How's that for an attitude problem, witch!

sigh Yes, yes you read that sending-virus–through-a-touch part right. You know how the rest of the flock has all those special extra 'gifts'? They're not the only ones. At first I could only read a computers primary files, and only through touch, but there is surprisingly little to do in this place-that-rivals–the-devil's-residence-in-evilness, but hone your powers. Now I can monitor every computer in the joint from my cell. Yes, by using my mind. And through, them the internet. I can send images and vocal messages from the cell, but if I want to send something really nasty, or just really big I still have to resort to touch., but I'm working on that. Getting the images of the school to Fang's computer was way harder than I thought it would be though. They had one of the most sophisticated firewalls I'd ever seen. I was a good thing they were so close or I wouldn't have been able to get in at all. Speaking of which, I better go check Fang's blog to see if they' had really received my little present. My voice had assured me that Max's voice would get them here, but I wasn't taking any chances, neither would you if you'd lived my life, but sense you didn't you can smile and nod and pretend like you understand, it's okay. Sorry I tend to get a little edgy when the rest of my life depends on the quality of _my brains_ connection to a laptop. I leaned back resting my head on one of the four identical O.C.D. white walls of my enclosure. Closing my eyes I cleared my mind and zeroed in on the closest, unoccupied, computer to my cell. I logged myself on to the hidden account I had created and read today's entry, the blog was my home page. Fudge monkeys! Half of the images had been to fast! Oh, well, they were gonna have to be able to work with what they got 'cause last time it took me a week to brake their computer's defenses, I'd left myself a back door but even that would take more time than I had, tomorrow was the day, the big day.

About this time a trainee, Janice according to her nametag, entered my humble abode. Pill time!

"Here's your pills for the night experi-" I glared at her sharply. "uh- Mac, Mac."

"Tisk, tisk, didn't they warn you about me before they sent you into my cell all _alone_." I mentally clapped my hands I pure delight at her look. She warily held out the tray containing 3 pills and a glass of water, the whole thing rattling at the shaking of her hands. "really your quite brave coming here at all, not like poor Fred, he only comes to see me with armed guards now. Too bad he was a sweet guy" I continued grabbing the pills and immediately lodging them in the back of my throat. Janice's eyes darted between the water and me, she couldn't leave till I drank it. Heh, heh. "But now that you're here Janice maybe I can actually have some fun again! I mean, really, how can you work here? It's like the boring capital of the world! But we'll take care of that won't we?" I think it was the evil snicker at the end that did it. She started to reach for the left pocket of her labcoat, which I knew contained the hated hypodermic needle (lets just say I didn't always behave as amazingly as I do now) My queue to knock it off or wake up at 3 tomorrow strapped to a table in a specialized straight jacket. I downed the water and smiled. "night Janice!" She scurried out, and I mentally composed a email describing a non-existent mole on _her_ face and made it look like Janice had accidentally hit 'reply all'. I felt no guilt, I had read her file this morning and she had more than earned her way to this Hitler inspired lab. Creep.

I trudged over to a corner and crouched wrapping my wings around myself in a supposed sleeping position and spit the pills out, knowing that the saliva would disintegrate them, like it did every night, leaving only a pile of dust in the morning. Hmmm, morning, I guess I should actually go to sleep now, tomorrow was going to take a lot of energy. 'G'night voice.'

_Sweet dreams Mac_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6:

Chap 6:

"Every body up." I groaned with out opening my eyes.

_Lead by example Max._

Stuff it voice, I thought rising against my own will and putting my game face on. I'll show that stupid voice, underestimating my leadership, honestly!

"Up, up, up!" The flock got up considerably easier this time. Fang was already up and sitting at the end of the dock. I went out to meet him leaving Iggy cooking breakfast. Fang was crouched, sitting with his head resting on his knees, hair falling over his eyes as he traced gentle loops on the surface of the water. Uh-oh.

"What's up Fang?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing." He sighed straitening and drying his finger on his jeans.

Oh crap. I nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Come on." I urged. He turned to me with a twitch of a smile.

"It's really nothing… maybe we'll talk about it when all this is over." He put his hand on my shoulder and leaned closer. I thought he was going to kiss me for a second, but then he stood and offered his hand. He didn't even hold on, just started down the dock the wind whipping his hair and jacket around.

"but it never ends" I whispered.

"Max, I thought your family lived in Arizona?" Nudge inquired as we walked the streets of Longview, WA.

"Me too, sweetie." We had arrived here about a half an hour ago, and I had had enough of this place the second I got here. I had been worried that we might stick out having not had a bath in awhile, but not to worry that seemed to be all the local rage! I'd never seen so many pairs of Carharts in my life. I don't know why they called it Longview as in was in a valley surrounded by hills and you couldn't see more than a mile in any direction. Besides Redneck City would have been much more appropriate.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be going?" Iggy asked through a hand that had not left his face due to the towns two paper mills.

"Unfortunately, yes I'm sure." I said sympathizing with him. Really I was amazed that the flock had stayed in good spirits so long, well most of them. Fang hadn't spoken sense this morning. Not that he was a chatterbox or any thing, but still.

"Excuse me mama, but could you spare some change?" I turned to the speaker, he was thirty something and clean shaven holding a cardboard sign that read 'homeless war vet, hungry, anything helps.'

"Okay I officially can't stand this place any more." I said to the flock but still looking straight at the fake.

"Up and away?" Gazzy asked excitedly. I nodded and we were off. I let the wind speeding by brush the filth from that place off.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Angle coasting next to me. I smiled at her and watched the scenery glide past below. We were flying parallel to the river zooming past cars on the high way.

"Whoa" I shouted and started spiraling in large circles down ward. The flock followed suit. We hovered about 40 feet off the ground, we were out in the country now, and the sigh below made my hart beat even faster than normal. "Fang, what dose that look like to you?" I asked pointing to the cemetery below. His eyes locked with mine, it was the same one from the pictures.

"lets go check it out." It speaks! Sorry, more important things at hand, I know. But when we landed nothing happened, it was just your average cemetery. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something _was_ happening. So we continued to look, between checking names and making sure nudge didn't touch any of the gravestones I herd something. I looked to Iggy who was already motioning for silence.

"It's like footsteps." Iggy whispered. "Weird irregular footsteps, but their not going any where." Fang and I exchanged a look.

"lets move." I said in a low tone, and we began to trek through the woods surrounding the cemetery. The sounds got louder and louder, now you could hear a thumping, like when cars pass with the bass turned up all the way. We came to the edge of the woods and peeked through the trees. I audibly gasped, not at the yard full of boats just like on Fangs laptop, or the address, the same, but at the girl. We all stared, well except for Iggy.

"What's going on?" the growled

"There's a girl," Nudge filled in for him. "She's dancing." She said not taking her eyes off the girl.

"How?" Iggy pressed.

"Think MTV, only… better."

"Holy, crap." Fang breathed at one particularly impossible move executed perfectly.

"Max," Angle said, sounding worried. "She's you." I looked closer, and Holy snap! She was me! Or looked just like me. Well she would, her hair was dark purple and in short pig tails. She wore a black unzipped, hoddie and a couple layers of purple tanks, with short black cargo shorts and purple and black striped leg warmers and skater shoes. The whole ensemble giving off this Goth-skater vibe that was so not me.

"Max," Angel nervously intoned again. "She knows were here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt 7:

Chapt 7:

They were here, I could feel their computer. They were just about to come out of the woods. God I hoped this works.

_Just follow the plan Mac and everything will work out._

Thanks voice, but I like to trust my gut and right now it was full of butterflies, evil radioactive butterflies. I was going to meet my sister, my twin sister, and she couldn't know. Okay realax Mac, focus on the beat, move to the music, stick to the plan, and above all else remain completely calm. And then I felt it, complete calm just wash over me, Note to self: do not give Her the satisfaction of knowing that experiment: CALM works with no noticeable side effects. Great now I could virtually turn myself into a robot! Crap, score one for the bad guys.

_Focus Mac, have fun with this._

Oh, if you insist. I sent the message, actually giggling to myself, okay so maybe this calm thing over compensates. I could read the message in my head as clear as they could see it in front of their faces. 'Hey Fang, you enjoying the show?' I could see their astounded faces through the computers camera, watch Fang and Max argu-, wait that was Max, my sister was not twenty feet away and-. Then the calm came on again, well at least this one was gonna keep me focused. Angel was the first to come out of the brush, just like we planned.

'hey girl,' I thought at her and immediately started explaining the plan to her, she was the only one who could know. Her eyes didn't even widen, the only confirmation I got that she even got the message was a slight nod. Yep I defiantly liked this girl. She smiled at me as the others emerged, cute and dangerous.

_Stop dancing._

Oh, right.

"okay, so who are you?" Max asked hands on her hips, glaring at me with the same look I used so many times on Her, oh Max.

"Nice to meet you to sweetheart, now you wanna tell me what your doing on my property?" I shot back keeping my gaze level with hers but my lips slightly upturned, to show no hard feelings, had to make them like me.

"Ohmygod! Your dancing was so amazing! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Nudge practically exploded. I saw Max roll her eyes, and got the feeling she was exercising great self-control. 'There's not much else to do in hell' the answer was on the tip of my tongue, but no had to stick to the plan.

"uh, you tube?" Max was about to start in on me again, but I beat her to it. "hey aren't you guys the bird kids? You need a place to crash?" Max wasn't buying it.

"How did you know we were here?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked giving her a, who me? Look that I hoped she could see through, she did.

"Don't give me that she said taking several steps towards me. "The pictures the email, I know it was you." she said darting a glance at Angel, who quickly got me up to speed, great this wasn't in the plan, but a good plan was always flexible, and my plan was flawless, I hope.

"Wait, pictures? Were they from around here? My computer's been going all crazy lately. Did it send them to you?" Max and fang shared a look, one that didn't look good for me, and the flock started spreading out around me. Hmmm, Fang was pretty cute.

_He and Max are already together._

Ah, well my loss. Okay time for the trump card.

"Look bottom line is," I started looking straight at Max, ditching the fake act at letting her see me, really me. "You need a place to crash and an explanation, now you can stay and trust me, or you can leave and never know."

"Should I trust you?" She asked tilting her head back skeptically.

"honestly if I had been through all that you have, I wouldn't trust anyone." I said extending my hand. Max just looked at me a minute, sizing me up. See your sister, I willed at her, see me.

"Okay" She finally said giving me half a smile, and shaking my outstretched hand, and it was like a part of me was consoled, not fixed but like a Band-Aid, living might be a bit better now. But as she shock my hand my hoodie slipped off my shoulders. Who was behind me? Let it be Iggy, please God let it be Iggy!

"MAX!"

Nope fang. Okay so the plan was skipping a few steps.

"Code RED!" I shouted into my sweatband / microphone thingie. "All said experiments, driveway!" And just like that the driveway on which we were all standing disintegrated like a hologram, and they were all in cages barely big enough to crouch in. Oh, God.

_Calm._

The calm came, I wonder if you could get addicted to this stuff? And then they were sinking being taken away to God knows what the whitecoats had planed for them, before they put me to the final test, the test to see if could wreck the whole planet.

* * *

_**kay it's me i really need some feed back here guys! please! i can't keep up this chapter a day thing without your help! thankies!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Max ride fanfiction:

Max ride fanfiction:

Chap 8:

That little wretch! She'd betrayed us! Well, actually she had said not to trust her… And I just went with it anyway! Why should I be surprised? Man you can't even get attached to a total stranger in this world. I should have just turned around and left when Fangs computer went whak, but then we would have always wondered, at least I would have. Gah! Sometimes being the leader is so dang hard!

They had us in cages, a step down from dog crates. Now we were contained in to-small spaces with no privacy! Lucky us. It was only us in the room no other mutants, which was a relief. I scanned my flock to check on moral. They were pretty good considering, although, major-ly bummed about the rediscovering of the school. But we'd been in worse scraps than this before, and I'd already beaten there best, so we weren't really that worried, but still didn't talk not wanting to give them anything. I think I was having almost as hard a time as Nudge with the whole being quite thing, Fang had never got the chance to tell me what he had seen to make him shout. Whatever it was it was big enough to make miss nicy-nice-I'm-on-the-same-level-as-you turn into G.I Jane. So we occupied ourselves from gaining all we could from looking out our window. Yes, we actually had a window this time, moving up in the world. I could tell Angel was soaking up every thing she could, so was Fang, just with slightly different techniques. Nudge had gotten her cage close enough to Iggy's that they could touch, and she was signing into his hand, something they had been doing ever sense they had seen Helen Keller. Our cages floated in this weird hover board kind of way, and we had discovered that by maneuvering our weight we could move the cages, big mistake on the schools side.

We had been in there about a half an hour, I think, and nothing exiting had happened, so needless to say we were all pretty bored, and hungry. I hope they weren't waiting for our imaginations to get away from us, cause I seriously doubted they had any thing we hadn't seen before. But then again I always did.

"there's no security." Angel whispered startling us all, not that we showed it.

"Are you sure?" I asked still whispering.

"Yep" Angel answered in her normal voice now. "No cameras, mics or nothing, our rooms even sound proof, and some new guy isn't to happy about it" We all relaxed a bit, as much as you can in a cage.

"Max!" Fang suddenly said urgently, and I remembered about before, but then there was a knock at the door. Give you three guesses who it was. Jeb? Nope, good guess though, it was the traitor from before.

"Hey guys." She said, walking through the door, headphones still in place. She got glares in return from the whole flock, right on guys. When she shut the door a metal wall slammed down over the window, and there was a thunk as the door locked. We got in to the best possible stance we could under the circumstances. She looked at our pathetic rooming, but instead of smiling as I expected, she frowned and started talking to on corner of the room.

"Give 'em a brake would ya!" Then a voice answered her from some unseen device in the corner.

"That's a negative Mac." I eyed Angel, my eyebrows raised. 'must have been a rookie.' She thought at me shrugging her shoulders. Wait, had they called her Max? This close she looked even more like me, despite her get-up. No, no Mac, they'd called her Mac.

"Oh, c'm on!" She continued. "I though you wanted them in top condition? How are they gonna perform If their backs are perpetually scrunched?" there were some shuffling noises from wherever the other voice was coming from. Then the cages suddenly dumped us out, and disappeared. We all assumed fighting stances immediately.

"You can try to escape, if you think you can take me." Mac said no even flinching. I momentarily weighed the pros and cons in my head, I knew we could take her, but then we would leave without the information we came for. I know curiosity killed the cat, but this cat had wings. I gave a slight shake of the head to the flock and they relaxed, a little.

"Welcome Back to school, Kids." Mac said finally addressing us.


	9. Chapter 9

Max ride fanfiction:

Max ride fanfiction:

Chap 9:

I bet you can imagine the ovation I got when I told the flock of they're new school year. Let me give you a hit, the sound of one hand clapping. Not that I could blame them, but hey it wasen't like my life had been a picnic.

_They don't know that Mac._

Oh, right they still think I'm the wicked which. Okay so maybe it was time to shed a little light.

_Mac ._

What!?

_She still has to hate you._

Ah, yes, but what better way to make her hate me?

_This is true._

You bet it is.

"Okay, lets try this again, Who are you?" Max demanded, good just according to plan.

"That's up to you to figure out, Max. But you're a smart cookie, you'll get it." Max just glared at me. "But I guess your tired of hearing that, so I'll give you a hint." I turned on one toe, and went out into a full on ballroom dance bow. "Mac, the best dang dancer to ever grace this planet, at your service." As I bowed my exposed back…and wings, there were actually audible gasps. But when I stood both Fang and Max had totally regained composer, Iggy though looked as if he might take someone's head off if they didn't tell him what was going on.

"Well, that's…new." Max managed it get out.

"I have wings." I supplied for Iggy, it was funny, like watching a delayed reaction.

"This only makes you more of a traitor." Fang spat. Ooh, it talks! …I'm starting to think this calming stuff has side effects, I'm feelin' a lil' tipsy!

_Uh-oh._

Was that the voice or me? Huh, oh well.

"Wouldn't you like to think so." I said winking at Fang. "So how are you enjoying your stay?" I rambled on, humming slightly to the tune making it's way from my ears to my brain.

"What's the matter with you?" Nudge persisted, uh-oh, I'm thinkin' I'm not the only one with a plan.

"How can you be on their side? Doesn't it feel wrong?" Gazzy added, his big eyes staring up at me. I glanced at Angel in a panic, this wasn't according to plan. She stared back at me with an expression as worried as mine.

"Don't you know what they've done?" Iggy to put in, his voice rivaling Fangs on the spooky level. Fine they wanted to play all haunted house, obviously they'd missed my fashion statement, otherwise they'd know that spooky is what I'm best at. But God, this was all so confusing!

"Ha, know what they do? How do you think they get half of it done? Not of they're own intelligence that's fer sure." Fang took a step closer to me, looking rather rabid, but Max stopped him with a glance. So it was true, Max did have more than me. But according to Her it wasn't the important stuff. Witch.

"How dare you put up the pretence of being like us?" Max said, drawing my attention back to the current disaster. Her voice held all authority, like it was just a given that she could beat me. Don't make a fool of yourself Sis. "You'll never be anything like us."

"Oh' but I am like you, Max. More than you could ever imagine."

"I've already got a clone." She sneered. I just smiled my creepiest smile.

"So you do Max, you have an equal, but now you have a superior." Chew on that for awhile Sis.

"I don't get it!" Gazzy burst. "How can you be on their side? Look at what they've done!" Those eyes, brimming with tears, cut right through my iron curtain of 'calm', straight to my hart. God, what had I been thinking? I couldn't pull off this plan, this was the closest thing I have to a family. I can't do this to them. But I have to. Man what do I have, multiple personalities or something?

_I'm seriously considering the possibility. _

Ha, ha. Tell me dose Max's voice have a sense of humor?

"It's a tough life kid." I said back to those eyes, my voice was flat, emotionless. And then I left just like that. I waited until I was half way to my cell to, with a flick of my wrist, tell the computer to open up the window, for fear they would see the tears streaming down my own eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Max ride fanfiction:

Max ride fanfiction:

Chap 10:

Directions: Open mouth and insert foot. Okay so they had managed to come up with something that surprised me. Congratulations, that's some feat. What a brat too, the way she'd looked at Fang, the way she talked to Gazzy, what a creep. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling I got around her, like I knew her, or really wanted to.

"She's kind of scary." Gazzy murmured. What was this, my Gazzy, my trooper?

"Come on, Gazzy forget her." I said kneeling to his level. "I think it's time we get out of here, huh?" The rest of the flock looked to me, A plan right, escape requires a plan. "you guys did great with that whole creepy thing back there." I added in

"Yeah, to bad she was creepier." Iggy sighed.

"Oh, whatever! You guys are awesome. Did you see the way she panicked?"

"What was with her accent?" Nudge asked. "It kept changing, like with her mood."

"I don't know." I answered honestly, turning to Angel who hadn't said a word, but she just sat there.

"So what's the game plan?" Fang asked keeping me on track. I squinted through the window and spotted a digital clock, 3:00 pm.

"Catch some z's guys, we're gonna need the energy." The flock nodded and we stacked fist. Fang came over and sat next to me after all the others breathing had grown even.

"So what's the real plan?" He asked watching our outstretched feet, he let his go slack so that the toe of his shoe rested on mine. I suddenly realized how truly tired I was, and let my head rest on his shoulder, a move I would probably regret later, but it just felt, right. I felt him stiffen, but then relax, I could fell that he was debating something, but I was to tired to care what.

"We're wingin' it." I sighed. "You got any idea what's really going on here?"

"I was hoping the good ol' voice would pop in right about now." He answered. "But we can take them, we should have this act down pat now. G'night Max." He said into my hair, resting his head on mine. Then the lights went out, and sleep actually came.

'so where's this family at voice?' I asked just before the sleep totally took over.

_Oh, Max…_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness TT. and for not writing for so long, hopefully theses will console for the time being!**


End file.
